Something Missing
by x-NatPeaceOut-x
Summary: Tate, mostly Tony's POV, Song fic, SWAK! may be spoilers so you have been warned! One shot...


**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. Nor do I own Evanescence.**

**A/N: I was writig this while I was listening to Evanescence's "Missing" so the title has nothing to do with the episode (it's the end of SWAK btw), but is the title of the song. I hate thinking up titles, ok? haha, please R&R kindly XD (Oh and in case you haven't heard the song before, here's the address of the song on youtube - **

**Here we go...hehe... **

Tony coughed again, the taste of blood on his dry tongue. He had felt like giving up many times before in his life, but he couldn't help but think to himself that this topped them all. With all that had happened in the last few hours, he could feel his heart giving up with every beat, every breath, every cough.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

He couldn't believe Kate had lied to stay in isolation with him. Why? He would've done the same for her, sure, but he never thought he'd see the day when Kate would do something crazy for him, of all people. Then again, maybe she had come to her senses – she had left just a minute ago. Had she given up on him? Or had she never been concerned in the first place? Maybe, he thought, she had only been there because she really thought she WAS infected. And it had been all his fault.

_  
You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Kate, he thought. He would never forgive himself if she had been infected. Never. Neither would Gibbs or Abby... actually Gibbs was more the type who would blame himself, despite the fact that it was all his fault. DiNozzo, screwing up again. He was beginning to be glad that Kate had left, after all, he'd probably do something stupid or just upset her. The fact that she had already left probably meant that she was already upset...or maybe she was angry with him? He tried to ignore the hurt that radiated from his core.

_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Kate walked outside isolation, looking defeated. After all these years, she thought, he's just going to be taken away...all because of a virus! Only Tony DiNozzo could open up a "love" letter and be infected by a virus from the middle ages. With every step she took, her tears threatened to fall. She couldn't hide her grief for much longer. Ducky held his arms open to her, welcoming her embrace. Kate gratefully fell into the arms of her friend and began to sob uncontrollably.

_  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
_

Tony was scared and alone. No matter how much Kate leaving had hurt him, he wanted her there, beside him, comforting him and telling him that everything would be alright. He could barely lift his head now and each coughing fit seemed to be worse than the last. Fear, vulnerability and guilt took over him; he knew this feeling. He had felt it growing up, his father's harsh words of disappointment still playing over in his ears like a broken record. He had felt it everytime he and Kate had gotten into a huge fight, everytime he made her upset. Everytime her life was in danger. He raged into yet another coughing fit and his heart ached, but he wasn't sure whether it was the virus or his fear that hurt more.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

Tony lifted his eyelids, however they seemed to be heavier than a minute ago and he closed them shut. He suddenly heard the doors open and heard footsteps swiftly move their way over to his bedside. He opened his eyes as best he could and saw Gibbs standing over him. Tony couldn't resist the pull on his eyelids and closed his eyes again. He felt Gibbs come closer.

"You will not die. You got that?" Gibbs told his junior agent. He tapped Tony on the head when he didn't reply. "I said, you will not die." Tony's eyes flew open.

"Gotcha Boss," he said weakly. The rasp in his voice was evident and the emotion in his eyes made Gibbs want to slap him the head to keep him in line – Gibbs could tell Tony was already giving up. Instead he resisted the urge and walked out of the blue isolation room, leaving Tony with nothing to do but think and rest.

_  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

Kate sniffed; her cold was bad enough before she was crying, now it was hell. She was grateful for Ducky's comforting words and was more relieved than ever when she found out the plague that was slowly destroying Tony was no longer there. Luckily, the scientists back at that bitch's lab had made it so that the virus died within a few hours, just to be on the safe side when testing it. Kate sneezed; she would be so very happy when her cold went away. But, for now at least, she could go see Tony, the only guy who never failed to put a smile on her lips, no matter how bad she felt.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?  
_

Tony had his eyes shut, giving in to the exhaustion that wracked his body. He heard the doors open yet again, this time, followed by quiet, light footsteps. Tony squinted through his left eye, watching Kate as she made her way over to the bed beside him and as she lay down on the sheets. Her features gave away how tired she was under the blue UV lights. He smiled to himself, watching her as her chocolate brown hair rested gracefully around her beautiful face. The smile quickly faded when he saw a glint of light reflect off a tear that slowly ran down her cheek. Time to give her the ole classic DiNozzo charm to cheer her up, he thought, looking up at the ceiling.

"This reminds me of the end of 'Alien'," he said with a smile.

Kate laughed. Tony loved that laugh, and without her even saying anything, he knew everything was alright.

"I'm glad you're ok, Tony. We were all really scared," she said, her tone slightly serious.

"Yeah, me too, Kate, me too," he replied. "Hey, you still got that cold?"

"Haha, yup. Why...you want it?" she asked with a laugh.

"Ooh, what are you implying, Katie?" he asked mischieviously.

"Oh my goodness, Tony. You scare us all half to death by getting sick and now you're back to being a pig like nothing happened. You know, you were kinda sweeter when you were sick."

"Haha! Hey, I can be sweet! Not that it really matters, 'cause you love me anyway..." he replied casually. Kate smiled.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be able to put up with you at work if I didn't," she said. Tony looked at her and gave her a grin. He relaxed his head against the pillow; he was feeling better already.


End file.
